Amor à primeira vista
by Luli Uchiha
Summary: One Shot . Quem disse que um amor à primeira vista não da certo? . Casal diferente xD Sasu×Hina . Deixem reviews!


Minha primeira fic, ok? . As minhas otras eu deletei pq naum aguentei de tão ruins xD Sou má >D muahuahua Por isso me deem um desconto .-.

Apenas finjam que o (MEU 8D) Sasuke não foi embora o.ob

**Disclaimer - **Naruto não me pertence bla bla bla o.o

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após 2 anos depois que se tornou chuunin, Hyuuga Hinata havia se fortalecido muito. Não só fisicamente como, psicologicamente e espiritualmente.Ea uma as ninjas mais prestativas de Konoha. Havia perdido um pouco de sua timidez costumeira, mas isso não diz que não se envergonhava em frente _dele_. Aos seus 16 anos, Hinata havia deixado seus cabelos negros crescerem. Eram longos e bonitos. Não usava mais aquela roupa costumeira, mas sim algo mais solto, mais, digamos, _sexy_. Não fazia tanto sucesso quanto Sakura e Ino, que, no auge da juventude, eram as garotas mais amadas pelos homens. Os admiradores da dupla eram os homens que faziam de tudo para tê-las, por isso um treinamento ninja diário seria bem útil para as duas. Os admiradores de Hinata eram diferentes, mais sossegados, mais tranquilos. Gostavam de vê-la passear da janela. Eram mais românticos... Mas nem todos seus admiradores eram assim. Mas garanto-lhes uma coisa, eram bem na deles. Exatamente o estilo dela.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era mais uma noite e lua cheia. Hinata adorava passear na época de lua cheia. Dizia dar sorte. Avistou uma garota sentada no banco da pracinha central de Konoha. Aqueles cabelos rosas eram inconfundíveis! Hinata havia feito amizade com Sakura. Eram amigas, mas não costumavam sair juntas.

- Sakura-chan, tudo bem? - Sentava-se ao lado da amiga, que usava óculos escuros... Mas quem usa óculos escuros de noite? De certo estava chorando.

- Hinata... aaaah... Sinceramente, não! - Dizia tirando os óculos e mostrando fortes olheiras, as lágrimas caíam rapidamente. - Hinata, apenas não podemos ser mais amigas! - Levantou-se bruscamente.

- Sakura-chan... O que aconteceu? O que que eu fiz pra você? - Levantou-se também.

- É _Haruno_ pra você - Lançou um olhar frio à Hinata e saiu andando. Era visível que fazia isso contra sua vontade. Enxugava suas lágrimas e desapareceu. Sem nem tempo de Hinata procurá-la. Sim, eram ninjas. Mas Sakura deveria ter sua razões. Mas estava triste. Quando ficava triste gostava de olhar a lua de cima de prédios.. Era relaxante! Era uma adoradora da lua, independente de sua fase. Mas preferia a lua cheia. Mas sendo um dia desses, não era seu dia de sorte.

Pulando de prédio em prédio avistou outra pessoa. Bem no prédio que adorava ficar. Estava curiosa. Decidiu chegar de finininho e ficar atrás de uma árvore que estava uns dez metros de distância da pessoa. Era um menino, muito bonito por sinal. Espera aí... Uchiha Sasuke? O que ele estaria fazendo ali. Mas até parando pra pensar ele era muito bonito. Nunca havia reparado nele. Só tinha olhos para Naruto, que havia decepcionado-a ...

_No dia da luta do exame chuunin de Naruto, Hinata estava la para apoia-lo. Ele também havia sido muito disputado entre as garotas. Estava atrás de uma pilastra obsrevando Naruto, que estava sentado._

_- Sai daí, Hinata. - Disse Naruto friamente e levantando-se._

_- O q-que... Naruto-kun... E-eu posso..._

_- Hinata, você acha que eu não percebi você atrás de mim, me seguindo onde quer que seja, o grude que você é! - Ele dizia quase berrano._

_- Naruto-kun... Desculpa se o incomodei. Desculpa se sempre te segui. Desculpa se você foi minha inspiração para as lutas. DESCULPA SE TE AMO! - As bochechas de Hinata estavam até vermelhas. Como ele poderia ser tão grosso assim._

_- Então você me ama... Pensei que era fase... - E aproximava-se dela colocando uma das mãos em seu rosto._

_- COMO OUSA FAZER ISSO DEPOIS QUE DIZ QUE ME ODEIA! - Tirou a mão do garoto de seu rosto num movimento rápido e brusco._

_- Eu não te odeio..._

_- MAS ODEIA O JEITO QUE TE AMEI ESSES ANOS TODOS! Como pude ser tão cega... Nunca mais fale comigo! _

_- Hinata-chan... espera. - Pegou no punho dela aproximando seus rostos. - Até que você é uma gracinha, sabia? - Hinata apenas foi rápida e deu um tapa no rosto de Naruto. _

_- Nunca, mais, me chame, de, hinata-CHAN! - E assim foi embora em chorando copiosamente, mais de seu jeito discreto. Depois disso nunca mais falou com ele. _

Mas agora poderia se apaixonar por outra pessoa. Menos Sasuke, é claro! Ele tem muitas fans, e até parece que ele poderia se interessar por ela. Mas estava curiosa em saber por que estava ali. Decidiu ser amiga e ver se ele tinha algum problema.

- Sasuke-kun... - Chegava mais perto e sentou-se ao lado dele. - Tudo bem? Você parece um pouco... abatido.

- Hinata... er... Eu to bem, sim. Mas pode me dizer o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Desculpa... E-eu to te incomodando... Err... Vou indo então.

- Não vai! - Sasuke segurou o pulso dela. - N-não ta incomodando. Desculpe ter sido grosso. Eu to meio... nervoso.

- Alguém te incomodou? Er... se não quiser contar...

- Foi a Sakura. Aquela garota me estressa! - Pensando bem, ela era meio assim com Naruto. Mas... Quer dizer que motivo da tristeza de sua amiga se chamava Sasuke... - Ela fica pegando no meu pé!

- Mas ela te amava mais que tudo. Quando eu a encontrei ela estava muito triste.

- Ela... ela... Vocês... conversaram?

- Aham. E não sei por que mas ela brigou feio comigo. Disse que não era mais minha amiga, não entendi essa parte.

- Vocês brigaram? Aí complica...

- Complica? Não... não to te entendendo, Sasuke-kun?

- Hinata... Eu não entendo. Todas as garotas que gostam de mim vive me assediando, mas a que eu gosto nem dá muita bola pra mim.

- Como ela é?

- Ela... ela é calma e gentil. Gosta de treinar, seríamos uma boa dupla de luta. - Dizendo isso levantou-se e deu uns socos no ar, parecia empolgado. - Ela tá sempre na dela, toda quietinha. Isso é o que mais me agrada nela. Não gosto de gente hiper ativa como Naruto.

- É... - Não gostava que mencionasse _ele_. Mas agora todos sabiam que ela não gostava mais de Naruto.

- Ela é linda... Quando eu vi ela pela primeira vez... Hinata, acredita em _amor à primeira vista_?

Perguntando isso, Sasuke fez uma expressão bastante séria. Hinata sentiu algo diferente... - Acredito. Claro que acredito! - Disse levantando-se e ficando de frente para Sasuke.

- Um dia, eu a vi na pracinha, ela caminhava tão... tão... de um jeito tão... bonito, eu mal pude acreditar como não havia percebido ela antes.

- Essa garota parece incrível, Sasuke-kun! Ja falou com ela?

- Eu... não. - Abaixou um pouco a cabeça ficando um pouco triste. - Nós não conversamos muito...Acho que ela não gosta de mim.

- Ora, Sasuke-kun! Nunca vai saber se não tentar, né? - Colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto bem confiante. - Mas que tipo de garota não resistiria a Uchiha Sasuke? Eu admito, você é muito bonito. Use isso como vantagem! Jogue todo seu charme pra cima dela e diga o que sente. Te garanto que ela adoraria.

- V-você acha mesmo? - Disse um pouco hesitante.

- Claro!

- Então vê se assim tá bom... - Assim Sasuke ia se aproximando e Hinata. Fez um de seus melhores sorrisos, deixando-a muito corada. Aproximou seus rostos e disse nos ouvidos da garota, bem baixinho para só ela escutar. - Não tem curiosidade de sabe quem é? Hinata... Eu te amo. - Colocou as mãos na cintura dela e ficou admirando o rosto dela, que por sinal estava coradíssima e estática Seria verdade isso? - Você disse que acreditava em amor à primeira vista - Sussurrando mais uma vez no ouvido dela. Voltou a fitar o rosto de Hinata e aproximou sua boca da dela, assim beijando-a apaixonadamente. Se surpreeendeu, pois Hinata colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke e retribuiu o beijo. Isso só significva uma coisa. Interropendo o beijo era a vez de Hinata falar.

- Eu também te amo, Sasuke...-chan. - Ao ouvir esse sufixo, Sasuke delirou, puxou-a para mais um longo e apaixonado beijo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, ninguém acreditava no que via. O casal mais inesperado de Konoha. Hinata e Sasuke andando pela cidade de mãos dadas. Realmente não se via coisas assim todo dia. Claro... as fans de Sasuke simplesmente revoltaram, mas quem liga? Já os admiradores de Hinata... Bem... Fecharamas janelas.

Com um tempo todos se acostumaram. Dois anos depois se casaram e tiveram gêmeos. E assim começou a nova geração da família Uchiha. Reeconstruíndo os estragos de Itachi. Sasuke decidiu esse ser seu modo de vingança. Ter uma família era tudo o que Sasuke mais precisava e desejava.Quem sabe assim ele não deixava se ser um pouco sério? Isso alegraria a vida dele mais ainda, agora que tem Hinata ao seu lado.

Sakura... bem... Ficou com Naruto xP E Ino... Ficou encalhada, tadinha XD !


End file.
